


Hedonism

by Drysta



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Drugged Sex, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drysta/pseuds/Drysta
Summary: Ezreal finds himself in over his head when Vladimir agrees to teach him. The blond explorer quickly finds out there was more to learn that he realized, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing and ends up thoroughly enjoying his lessons.





	Hedonism

The room was warm and dim. Ezreal could see the soft twinkle of a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He couldn’t quite focus on all the little details of the opulent room, blurred by the numerous specks of candle light. His head throbbed when he strained against the hazy sensation that was pulsing in his head. His vision swam and after a moment, he realized he couldn’t move. He attempted to adjust his arms and legs to get up from the bed- and he realized he was indeed in someone's bed. It was soft and cushy with silk sheets. His face slid across silken fabric as he tried to get his bearings, and to figure out where exactly he was. Everything in the room was dark polished wood with deep red and golden accents. Candles guttered in select corners of the room, just barely enough light to see by. The colors of the room began to blur together again and he closed his eyes. He caught the glimpse of a pale haired figure hover over him before his vision went dark again. A person too beautiful to be real, too deadly to be human.

Ezreal couldn’t remember how he got there, the border of reality and dream was fuzzy. More than that, the dream part was not overly comforting. It was feverish and unsettling, visions of things he couldn’t quite identify just out of his sight. Sounds and whispers he couldn’t understand, and the overwhelming sensation of touch- hands, too many hands at times were all over his exposed body. He was too warm, almost sweating and his limbs were bound together by soft but restricting rope made of a material he was too delirious to guess at.

Was it drugs? Something in the drink? He couldn't remember. His mind kept working at it in cyclical delusion, trying to break free of the drug induced amnesia.

He felt something cold and wet on his forehead and he realized he was almost hyperventilating. He tried to even his breathing, then he heard a soft shushing sound near his ear. Slow and steady, he was able to piece together his situation. His body finally broke down the drug in his system enough so he could think and his senses began to return all at once. Ezreal winced against the candle light, and twitched at every sound. He could smell the perfume and the wine, the book leather and the candle ash. It was as if someone had turned up the dial on all his senses. In a sudden panic, he realized he was bound up on a bed with someone. His brain was still catching up. He knew he liked this other man, but was nervous around him. The tall figure was pressing a cool, wet cloth over his forehead. Right. He had fallen asleep. Or had he passed out? 

Weak at first, he could feel his throat tense, his lips move as he tried to call the man who had promised to teach him new things. “Vladimir…” Ezreal couldn’t believe the sound of his own voice, rasping hoarse and full of wanton need. He was keenly aware of his erection.

The pale man chuckled and smiled down at the poor boy full of a lust he didn’t yet understand. Vladimir had been amused by the blond explorer, and even further tickled to see the young lad behaving so shy and skittish. Ezreal only further amused him when the young man sought him out, voicing his want of a lesson in a particular kind of bedroom play. The thought of keeping him for a pet had crept into his mind, and the idea was entertaining enough to act on. Vladimir decided then that he wanted to keep Ezreal for himself, at least for a while. The Piltovan was a unique character, and like an energetic puppy, full of life and joy and ideas. He amused Vladimir. 

“Would you like to feel good now? Hmm?” Vladimir cooed, dragging a long manicured nail down Ezreal's heaving chest.

His voice was smooth and silken in the explorer's fevered ears. Goosebumps rose in a wave across his skin upon contact and he nodded automatic, feeling a bizarre wetness on his legs and belly. He didn’t know what it was and he didn’t bother to look, more focused on Vladimir and the tense, aching pulse in his groin. 

“Y-yes… Please, Vladimir…” He leaned forward, as much as his restraints would allow, trying to touch his chin and cheek to Vladimir’s chest, or anything he could get in contact with, really. Ezreal winced and gasped when he felt his hair being pulled, roughly, his head bent backward, face tilted up to meet Vladimir’s red gaze. 

"What a needy pet you are," Vladimir smiled once more before leaning down to capture him in a hard kiss. How could he resist with that pleading expression, heaving chest and the blond's lithe body aching and ready for more? 

Ezreal could not decipher, nor had time to think on the odd smile as Vladimir leaned down and kissed him, lips and tongue aggressively invading the blond's mouth. Vladimir had set a pace that Ezreal could barely keep up with, while long, smooth hands were back to work sending shivers down the youth's spine. Ezreal could feel the pulse quicken in his ears, his groin throbbing almost painful. Vladimir’s kiss was hot and hard, expertly executed. Ezreal couldn’t get enough of it. His lips tingled from the pressure, his tongue doing its best to keep up. The restraints on his wrists and legs were pulled taut, body aching and straining. One leg was tucked under him and bound to the rope along his back, the other tied somewhere else he couldn't see- maybe the bed post? It was hard to tell and unimportant to him in that moment.

The contact wasn't enough, the aphrodisiac in full swing. Vladimir seemed to keep his own body just out of reach, tantalizing and maddening as he tried to arch his back more and more to come in contact with any bit of Vladimir that was close enough. Ezreal felt those warm hands on him again and the hemomancer's slender fingers found the most sensitive places on his body to tease. Many of which Ezreal never knew could be so responsive; his ears, the length of his neck and shoulders, his chest and nipples. Even down to his sensitive sides and belly, the curve of his hips and the insides of his thighs. 

Vladimir was nothing if not thorough. Those hands missed nothing, and that night Ezreal welcomed release more times than he thought his body capable. True to his promise, Vladimir taught Ezreal a lot about his own body and the effectiveness of new, strange and titillating techniques. It was an experience he would not remember with clarity, drunk on wine, kisses and a blood red gaze.


End file.
